We Meet Again
by Vittaria
Summary: HOLDINGyyhsm, hotarukurama and various others that i haven't decided on yet. ; The Rekai and Makai need some help with the dark future looming ahead, and NeoQueenSere sends Saturn to help them out, and help her fulfill her own destiny...R&R plz


We Meet Again  
  
-Shaiala Rialle-  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Yu Yu Hakusho or any related characters.  
  
A/N: VERY IMPORTANT! This cannot be read without some understanding of what has happened in the past of this story. Therefore, I must send you to read the *great* ketsuki's Future Meets Past (sorry for the lack of an URL, ff.net doesn't allow it). I give all credit to ketsuki (domo arigato!! muchisimas gracias!) for allowing me to borrow parts of her story and incorporate them into mine.  
  
Now for the time differences between hers and mine: The YYH timeline can stay the same, and they had that fun meeting and whatnot. Even the Sailor Moon timeline can stay the same- Crystal Tokyo. But after that, my story takes a different twist since I didn't see the part of the series Ket-chan did, where they traveled to the future and all.   
  
This has been rewritten from its original form because a) it desperately needed it and b) it needs to fit better into the Crystal Tokyo timeline, because originally it wasn't set here, and now it is going to have a bigger impact.  
  
I hope you all are reading this…last time I tried to post it, it didn't work. Thanks for the reviews though, Faith Tomoe Maxwell, Untouchable Goth, Pisces*Angel1, Lavender 'Luna' Clearwater, moon (no way), InversePixel, and Baby Daydreamer Wiley (AKA Toki)!! ^~   
  
  
  
-------------------  
  
Preface: A Chat Between Guardians  
  
-------------------  
  
  
  
Under a starry sky in Rekai, three of the five possibly most powerful people in the world met in the now vacant gardens. Seated on a bench was a beautiful goddess, her sparkling white gown draped around her form like air. On silver hair sat a gold crown with a heart of rubies at the center, framed with other priceless jewels. The hair was done in a rather odd style, pulled up in two pieces and twisted into a bun, from which two pigtails flowed to the ground. On her forehead shone a gold moon. Her blue eyes were calm and clear as she gazed at the young co-ruler of Rekai. "This is a serious threat, then? We shall send soldiers."  
  
Standing next to the goddess was a warrior, her guardian. Dressed rather simply compared to her Queen, she wore a simple, knee length forest green dress and matching heels. Her dark green hair was half pulled into a bun, yet the rest flowed freely; garnet eyes were worried under their dark lashes. "My Queen, surely you jest. We dare not leave you now, so soon after the formation of Crystal Tokyo. Especially since you should conceive your child soon!" The green symbol on her forehead flashed brightly with emotion.  
  
Seated across from the goddess was what appeared to be a teenage boy. He had light brown hair, messily combed; his outfit was a simple white shirt and tan breeches completed with a brown side cape and low black boots. On his forehead were two black letters, not glowing- Jr. Honey gold eyes were stormy. "If it upsets your future, I dare not. We cannot go without the present future- all of the worlds will need to come together as one. We will handle the problems ourselves, then, to save you the trouble, Serenity-hime."  
  
The silver haired woman frowned indignantly and sat up straighter, crossing her arms almost childishly. "I will send soldiers nonetheless! If we are careful, Time will not be disturbed." She then turned her gaze to the green haired warrior. "Setsuna-san, do not worry. I do not plan on sending all of my personal guard out. In fact, this mission is best suited for the best, if you get my drift."  
  
Setsuna's eyes widened. "Certainly- certainly you don't...ah, well; we'll talk about this specifically at another time. Now, if you decided to send soldiers, you will have to tell His Highness, and get his approval, although I'm sure he'll allow it. Prince Koenma, I am afraid we run out of time."  
  
The young prince stood, many emotions running through his eyes, before smiling widely. "This has been an eventful meeting, turning into my favor. I thank you, and my father thanks you as well, although he may not attend." He bowed before Serenity and pulled her fingers to his lips, a true show of courtesy. "Thank you for gracing me with your presence, Queen Serenity of Cosmos."  
  
The silver haired queen flushed pink and stood up. "It was nothing, my cousin*. Thank you for asking our assistance this time; if you hadn't, I would have felt most left out!" She smiled easily and gained a smile from her warrior and the prince.   
  
"We shall be going, then," Setsuna said, and a tall silver staff with the Garnet Orb appeared in her left hand. She extended her right to the Queen, and as Serenity touched her hand, they both faded out. Koenma, still smiling, walked back to the castle of Rekai, where his father waited for the results with a large new stack of papers.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Well, do you like it? No, neither of the main characters is Serenity or Setsuna, though I do like Setsuna. The main character is Hotaru. I know this is a lil short but it's only the preface. the chapters will be longer! plz R&R!! thanks.  
  
-Shai-  
  



End file.
